[Mere Reference to Background Art Herein Should Not Be Construed as an Admission that Such Art Constitutes Common General Knowledge in Relation to the Invention.]
Various methods and apparatus have been used to remove dust, ash, and other pollutant particles from air streams, including electrostatic precipitators and fabrics filters.
Moreover, it is known to use particle agglomerators to cause smaller particles to agglomerate into larger sized particles which can then be removed from the gas stream more easily.
Upward flow reactors have also been used to assist in removal of dust and other pollutants. In such reactors, waste gas is fed into the bottom of an upright chamber, and flows upwardly through the chamber. Water sprays are located at the bottom, and sometimes in the middle, of the chamber and spray water droplets upwardly with the gas flow. These droplets flow with the gas in an upward direction, and increase the moisture content (humidity) of the gas to assist in hydration of the alkaline oxides and absorption of gaseous pollutants.
It is an aim of this invention to provide a more efficient reactor.